warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's book 3
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: now that winterpaw is finely a warrior flamestripe can continue on his quest but when wolfclan's deputy and one of the greatest warriors are murdered hollyleafs and windystar half to find who did it. and meanwhile hollyclan needs to find a new home and smoky might be the one to save the clan.


Warriors cats of wolfclan: flamestripe's quest book 3. Hollyclan's return.  
Prologue.  
"ok shadowsfire it's time we youse a hidden attack" water laughed "you don't mean murder do you" harvestpaw gulped. "yes murder!" water growled then tow black shadows of cats with red glowing eyes leaped out of a tree in the distance then stopped in front of water. "wear ready for death" one of the shadows said.  
Chapter 1.  
Dawnflight sat on some rocks near the river watching the river rush by she sighed and closed her eyes and purred happily. But then she herd a sound from the brambles from in front of her and a black cats jumped out and slammed into her, "get off of me" she screamed then another cat leaped out and joined the battle then the first cat that attacked her. Unshaved his claws and swiftly sliced dawnflight's throat open killing the small she-cat instantly then the cat took dawnflight and threw her body into the river and the water turned red from the blood that poured from her neck. Then the other black cat ran over to the leaders den and attacked icehawlk "Stop get off of me" then the black cat took his claw and sliced icehawlk's stomach blood covered the inside of the den then the tow black cats took off back into the bushes. Dawnflight opened her eyes a blinding light filled the air and firepelt stood in the water. "dad?" dawnflight mewed "come my sweet dawnflight come to starclan" he meowed. dawnflight closed her eyes and then moments later opened her eyes and she was in starclan. "is this what it feels like to die?" she thought to her self. around her toms kits and leaders and elders sat around her there pelts sparkled like frost in the sun "welcome to starclan" badgerstar meowed.  
Flamestripe opened his eyes and looked at the sky it was clear and blue but then a sharp pain hit his leg, "ouch!" He meowed he licked his leg to see if there was blood but there was none then a feeling of sadness filled his body. And he fell to the ground, "flamestripe what's wrong?" smoky meowed "there has been a grate disturbance in wolfclan" flamestripe mewed. Then winterfire looked at the mountains and the fiery sun rose over the snow covered hills, Winterfire looked at the snow and saw Ella's reflection in the hills. He wiped a tear from his eye. "glad to see the sun?" flamestripe meowed. Winterfire dipped his head "it's ok you ritual is over" flamestripe mewed. "thanks Flamestripe" Winterfire purred winterfire was happy now because he was finally a warrior he felt that he was now not just the farm cat the he's something important in the forest. "now let's find some pray and continue walking" Flamestripe meowed.  
Chapter 2.  
Back in wolfclan Angel Foxfur and fireflower wear returning from a border patrol. "I can't wait for smoky to come back he will probably be in the nursery all day looking at Hollyleafs kits" angle purred, "yea and..." fireflower stopped speaking and froze dead in her tracks. "what is it fireflower?" angle mewed "a angle why don't you go check on Hollyleafs kits I think I hear one of them mewing" fireflower meowed. "ok!" Angle purred, the little she-cat ran off towered the nursery "why did ya said her off" foxfur mewed. "foxfur look in the river". the warrior looked down at the river and the lifeless body of dawnflight lied in the water "grate starclan Dawnflight's dead!" he cried. "foxfur shush" fireflower hissed "if Angle fines out about this she'll be devastated and you no how sensitive she is". "your right she'll be devastated" foxfur mewed "will tell icehawlk about it" Fireflower meowed. The two cats walked over to the leaders den but then fireflower screamed in horror from what she saw. The gray cats body lied in the piles of pine needles blood trickling from a cut on his stomach, fireflower started crying hysterically and foxfur went and rested his chin on the small she-cat's body. "who did this to are clan" she sobbed. "fireflower we half to get some of the warriors halve a clan gathering" foxfur mewed. Fireflower ran out to the senator of camp and meowed "let all cats come to cliff near the towleg nest" all the clan cats looked up "since when are you leader?"  
Whiteheart mewed. Fireflower gulped in embarrassment "I, a, I," she mumbled lots of cats rolled there eyes and went back to sharing tung's. "a fireflower before you make a fool out of your self anymore I think I should get the warriors together" foxfur meowed. "now every one listen" all the warriors looked up again then foxfur continued speaking "dawnflight and are deputy icehawk are dead!", the crowd of cats looked up and gasped. "we all need to Barry them" fireflower mewed.  
"if this is a joke it's not funny!" Nettleclaw spat "it is no joke lad" foxfur mewed then a loud cry came from in the crowd. "dawnflight's dead!" angle sobbed, foxfur started to get a lump in his throat "y, y, yes angle and I'm sorry" he croked.  
Winterfire was again the first to catch his pray he caught a small robin "grate starclan look at how big it is" he purred then smoky meowed loudly from a bush "hay you guys smell something burning" flamestrpe looked up and smelled the air the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. "yes I do let's hope it not fire" but then a hiss came from in the brambles flamestripe arched his back ready an attack, then a brown blur jumped out of the bushes and attacked flamestripe. The two cats rolled around on the ground hissing and screaming the cat scrashed flamestripe's face sending blood onto the ground. Then flamestripe kicked the cat swiftly in the stomach and the cat grunted and fell onto the ground squinting in pain. Then flamestripe looked at the brown Tom angrily "ok I'm sorry you win just don't kick me Again.  
Chapter 3.  
Flamestripe's face went from angry to sad "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't no what attacked me that's all" flamestripe meowed. "the cat sat up "hay I no it's stupid to ask but have you come to save are clan?" the brown Tom mewed "yes I've traveled all the way from  
Wolfclan to find you" flamestripe mewed. "thank starclan your hear all take you to well what's left of are clan". The five cats all ran threw the forest and over hot burnt logs smoke making the warriors eyes water hear it is hollyclan camp. Flamestripe looked at the burned forest sadly then he looked back at the black and brown Tom "I feel sorry for your clan" flamestripe mewed. "yes but please can you help us find a new territory a, what's your name?" smoky asked. "riverflow" riverflow replied  
"Well we will try Are best to find you a new home" wolfheart meowed.  
Back in wolfclan the elders wear carrying dawnflight and icehawk's body's all the apprentices queens and warriors sat with there head dipped low. Fireflower was crying so hard she could hardly breath, "this can't be happening" Hollyleafs hissed "and look at fireflower I was walking by her and she was heading into the nursery" windystar hissed "yea she seemed fine I wonder what happened? Hollyleafs continued. The elders set the body down the the hole and started filling the hole with dirt. Hollyleafs looked at windystar surprisingly "what is it?" windystar asked under her breath "did you notice how both icehawk and dawnflight had big cuts on the belly's "Hollyleafs mewed. "yea I did see that what do you think happened?" windystar hissed "I don't no but will talk about it after the ceremony" Hollyleafs meowed quietly. Hollyleafs watched silently and dipped her head and waited for the crowd to leave  
Then windystar and Hollyleafs ran over to the senator of camp "so Hollyleafs what do you think happened?" windystar asked. "I don't no do you think dawnflight and icehawk wear murdered?" Hollyleafs meowed "well it's a thought but I think you might be right Maybe you and me could find out together" windystar mewed. "sorry windystar I wish I could but I've got to take care of my kits" Hollyleafs meowed "that's ok and by the way what did you name your kits?" "the black one is shadowkit the gray one is ashkit and the one that looks like a fox is foxkit" Hollyleafs purred.  
Chapter 4.  
The moon rose over the wolfclan camp crickets chirped and stars shined over head slowly fireflower walked over to the warriors den head low and tears running down her face. "I won't accept she's dead it can't be true this has to be a nightmare" she thought to her self  
She crawled into her soft mossy spot and fell asleep. And she fell into a dream then fireflower opened her eyes dawnflight stood in front of her, "fireflower please don't cry" dawnflight mewed softly "but you wear my best friend" fireflower sobbed. "fireflower you deserve better then this" dawnflight meowed. "but I can't except your rille dead" fireflower meowed "don't worry fireflower I will be watching over you and angle so you'll always no I'm there". "thank you" fireflower mewed as she dipped her head then a bright flashed threw her dream and fireflower opened her eyes, the sun shined into the warriors den. Back in hollyclan flamestripe woke up he'd hadn't slept this much since he left wolfclan. He new that today was the day to find hollyclan's new territory he yawned the stretched and started grooming him self, then a white she-cat came into the den flamestripe looked up and started purring. "hello I'm lunastar" she mewed in a soft voice flamestripe looked at lunastar sweat dripped off his pelt "a,  
Um, a hma, hma," he mewed choking on his words. Lunastar giggled then started purring "I'm flamepaw a, i mean flamestripe" he managed to blurt out "nice to meet you" she meowed flamestripe felt stupid how could he say his name was flamepaw he changes his name from flamepaw to flamestripe almost a year ago or  
More. "o grate starclan a i got to go to the dirt place" he meowed "ok but a don't scratch the trees or else a big peace will fall off and hit you" "got it" flamestripe croked  
Chapter 5.  
"ok hollyclan cats smoky has found a spot for your new home" flamestripe yowled "it's over by are the mountains there are other clans there to" smoky meowed the hollyclan cats cheered and fallowed flamestripe, smoky, wolfheart, and winterfire. They ran threw the forest and up snowy cliffs. Mistheart looked at flamestripe and purred. "hay flamestripe I think we should rest or something I'm tired" mistyheart purred "mistyheart I was afraid once before but because of the things that happened to me on this journey I'm not afraid any more!" smoky meowed. "don't worry about the worries of now think about the good that lies ahead" Flamestripe mewed happily. Then the clan cats ran down a steep slope and into a forest "hear it is your new home" the hollyclan cats looked around snow sparkled on the ground and tall pine trees stood over a stream. Fresh water flowed down it "it's perfect we don't no how to thank you" lunastar purred "good well will be heading back to are clan now" flamestripe meowed. A few days later the fore warriors arrived home all the clan cats came to welcome flamestripe home "who's this?" Coldblood asked. "this is winterfire he is one of the bravest warriors I've ever met" smoky mewed "o stop it flamestripe and well it's nice to meet y'all" winterfire mewed. Then Brindlefur ran over and gave smoky and flamestripe a hug, "hay I halve something to show you" Brindlefur purred. The three warriors ran over to the nursery Hollyleafs lied beside her kits "Hollyleafs you had kits!" flamestripe mewed happily "and I'm the father" Brindlefur meowed. "there beautiful" flamestripe purred "but there is some bad things that happened well you wear gone" Hollyleafs meowed "what is it?" "dawnflight and icehawk are dead" brindlefur meowed. Flamestripe gasped "where is dawnflight Barred?" flamestripe spat "over by the river" Hollyleafs meowed. Flamestripe ran over to the river and sat beside the spot where dawnflight was barred. "good by my sweet dawnflight you lived a nice life" he mewed softly. Epilogue.  
A few moons After flamestripe arrived back home he was bursting with energy he ran climbed up the sickness tree then back down it then he ran into his den purring at the thought that he was finely home then hd closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Then flamestripe opened his eyes and willowwisker and nightfury stood in front of him. "you did a good job my love" willowwisker meowed "thanks" flamestripe purred then flamestripe opened his eyes and swiftblaze was standing over him. "SWIFTBLAZE!" he meowed "flamestripe" swiftblaze meowed "so I herd about your quest you've been gone for a few moons" "it was grate I met wolfs farm cats and bares but at least I'm home now he mewed.  
To be continued...  
THE END.


End file.
